


No Fear

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute, model!magnus, photographer!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane both land the biggest job of their lives and might just fall in love along the way.





	No Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Here's a little thing I wrote to start off 2019 :)

Today is the biggest day of Alec’s professional photography career to date. In two short hours he will walk on to the set of his first shoot for a major bi-annual magazine spread. After months of small features for the publication and years of shoots for everything from bottled water companies to press events he’s finally here, finally made it to the photos that will either make or break the rest of his career.

He’s calm, centered, not a note of fear or panic about the days task in his mind. He’s got this and he knows it. A knock on his door pulls him from his large cup of coffee, he knows that it’s Izzy she’s working makeup for the shoot which means she’s once again lost his spare key.

“Good morning, big brother,” she says cheerily, brushing past Alec with her large makeup bag and a stack of magazines which she unceremoniously dumps onto the kitchen aisle.

“Morning,” he responds walking over to sit on one of the stools at the aisle as she moves into the kitchen for her own coffee. “Lose my key again?”

She shrugs taking a large gulp of coffee as she sits down next to him, “Possibly, but that doesn’t matter right now. So how are you feeling about this shoot today?”

“Good,” Alec hums completely assured, Isabelle raises an eyebrow at her brother questioningly.

“Really? You Alec Lightwood are in no way overthinking the four thousand scenarios that could take place over the course of this five-day shoot for a 14-page spread?” She says laced with more skepticism than one should be allowed to express.

Alec rolls his eyes, “Yes really. I’m ready, I’ve been working towards this for years, there’s nothing to overthink. No fear.”

“No fear huh?” she says leading, he doesn’t take the bait though just lets his sister carry on to whatever point she’s trying to make. “You wanna see the model you’re working with this week?”

Due to a series of scheduling conflicts the original model Alec had met with had dropped out at the last moment, but he’d been assured that the replacement would be completely up to speed toady so he hadn’t let himself worry about who the new model even was truthfully. Once they met on set he’d go with the creative flow from there and strive for the best.

Isabelle grabs one of the magazines on the aisle and flips it to a page she’s bookmarked with an obnoxiously neon post-it and sits it directly in front of Alec.

Alec looks down and almost spits out his coffee. On the glossy page in front of him is by far the most beautiful man Alec’s ever seen in his life. He’s no stranger to models, works with them all the time, women who he understands aesthetically are beautiful but is far too gay to see the appeal of and men who aren’t tough to look at but never gather Alec’s attention as more than an art subject. Plus most of them are jerks, which really ruins the outer beauty thing.

But this man is on a whole other level. The series of four photos have the man set against a pink background, his perfectly fitting short sleeved button up a shade or two off from the background with an even darker shade of pink pants. The three full body shots show that he can move, possibly that he’s even a dancer, the fact would usually inspire Alec sending him into a tailspin of ideas for today’s shoot but instead he’s just entranced. And he doesn’t even want to get started on the thoughts he’s having about the close up shot that showcases one of the gorgeous models’ arms.

Izzy smirks piling another magazine on top of that one and another and another. The tall Asian man’s hair is dark and styled in every photo, wearing everything from modern clothes to period outfits that somehow all suit him perfectly. In some photos he’s bare faced, a gorgeous sight, and in other’s he’s sporting thick eyeliner or shining shadows that compliment his gorgeous deep brown eyes.

Alec looks up after a few moments realizing he’s been quiet for far too long and that his sister knows him well enough to know it’s not because he’s thinking up ideas or visuals in his mind. Or at least not the visuals he should be thinking up.

Alec’s never been one to have a type but somehow, he thinks this man might be exactly his type.

“Who is he?” Alec asks purposefully ignoring the smirk still resting on his sisters’ lips.

“Magnus Bane,” she says, closing the magazines and restacking them much to Alec’s dismay or maybe he’s grateful for it, he’s not sure. “He’s very up and coming, the magazine just officially signed him on yesterday. This shoot will be his first major spread as well. You both may very well be set on a fresh career trajectory after today.”

Alec nods getting up to place both his and Izzy’s mugs in the sink and then grabbing his keys to head towards the door, his personal gear already waiting in the car, “We better get going.”

“Still got no fear?” she asks shouldering past him into the hall.

“No fear,” he says a little less sure than before. Because he has one fear: Magnus Bane.

It’s fine though. Magnus Bane is probably a jerk anyways.

* * *

 

Magnus Bane is most definitely not a jerk. He’s the opposite of a jerk, in the first three minutes of their meeting Magnus is charming, funny and flirty in an absolutely genuine way and even apologetic for the last minute signing that wasn’t his fault in the slightest.

Not to mention he’s somehow more beautiful in person than he is on the page.

“I believe it’s going to be a very enjoyable week if I get to spend it with you Alexander,” Magnus says finally letting go of Alec’s hand that he’s been lingering on since the initial introductory shake. Izzy pulls Magnus away after that, ready to get his makeup started.

Well, shit, Alec’s pretty sure he’s screwed.

Focus. He needs to focus and he does that incredibly successfully while he sets up, checking the specifications on his cameras and covering everything with the crew. He’s already picturing shots, angles and concepts in his head.

He’s completely laser focused until Magnus steps out in the first of many outfits he’ll be wearing over the course of the next few days. The look reminds Alec of the first feature Izzy had shown him before they left, but with the addition of a bomber jacket and a thin, sharp line of dark liner around his eyes.

It’s completely unfair to Alec’s delicate gay heart that this man is this beautiful, Alec’s not sure he can survive it.

“So, what do you wanna do with me, Alexander?” Magnus says with a smile moving stand on the plain background they’ll be working with today; the sets will get more complicated as the days go.

Alec’s brain short circuits for a second, careful that his mouth doesn’t let something wildly unprofessional slip out and moves straight into business mode. From there Alec regains his focus, mostly. Magnus flows like water when he moves, takes direction like a champ and is unafraid to add in his own suggestions. They work together well, a flow that builds more and more as the hours and outfit changes pass. Alec’s never worked with someone who seemed to know just what he was looking for in every shot and how to add their own flare that matches up with Alec’s perfectly.

When the day comes to a close, the sun low in the sky Alec shifts through the pictures and knows they’re some of the best he’s ever taken in his life, he can’t wait for Magnus to see them. Magnus who’d left as soon as the shoot was over for a dinner date, with his niece. His niece. Because evidently on top of being drop dead gorgeous and charming he’s also great with kids. Alec can’t believe Magnus is managing to become more irresistible with every passing moment.

Over the next two days of the shoot they travel across the city using New York as the backdrop for the photos.  Alec allows himself the distraction of Magnus’ sharp lines and perfect curves at the start of each day, but then gets to work. Work that he’s immensely proud of.

He only loses focus while shooting once during the two days as he takes a shot of Magnus against the setting sun of the Brooklyn skyline, every bit of light framing Magnus’ profile with breathtaking clarity. Alec wonders if it’d be creepy to print out a copy of the shot for himself.

Somewhere during the course of the second day Magnus put’s his number in Alec’s phone.

“Just in case you know,” Magnus shrugs as he hands Alec his phone back fingers brushing lightly before turning back to Izzy, makeup brush in hand.

It doesn’t feel like a just in case when Alec looks down at his phone to see Magnus has placed a tiny heart emoji beside his name in Alec’s contacts.

They start texting after that, mostly about ideas for the shoot but other things find their way in as well. Flirtations that Alec responds to even though professionally he knows he probably shouldn’t and little facts and anecdotes about one another slip in as well. Like how Magnus loves Belgian waffles and hates sand or the real story behind the inky black tattoo on Alec’s chest that Magnus’ keen eye had spotted slipping out from under the Henley he’d worn that day.

Alec becomes more charmed at every ping of his phone.

Day four is split between a warehouse in the Bronx and a ridiculously lavish mansion in upper Manhattan.

“It’s funny that this is the bi-annual issue with me being bi and all,” Magnus says his tone casual, but his eyes burrowing into Alec’s with intent.

Magnus very pointedly drops that he’s bisexual four more times over the course of the day in Alec’s direction. It’s not subtle in the slightest. Not that Alec can judge, he quite possibly wore his ‘Too Gay for This’ shirt the previous day with the same lack of subtlety.

But the confirmation that Magnus is bi makes it all become very real. Because before Magnus was a colleague and potential friend who is flirty but still very possibly straight since he’d only ever mentioned an ex-girlfriend, now he’s a whole lot more than that. Now it’s clear the flirting isn’t just friendly banter, it’s hopeful; it’s something with the potential to grow.

Day four somehow goes even better than all the previous days combined. The shots in the warehouse are unique, a little darker to give contrast to the lightness of the city shots, Magnus’ input expanding every photo. They flirt a lot, Magnus dropping some downright incredulous puns on Alec that he can’t help but laugh at.

The mansion ones were the ones that worried Alec the most when prepping for the shoot because the mansion was frankly tacky, but the magazine had insisted on the location.

Magnus however makes it work, the stylish outfits he wears bringing a new level to the space that lightens it. One particular photo of Magnus draped across what can only be described as a throne makes him look like a king, a thing Alec is certain he’s about to become in the modeling industry.

Alec wakes up the morning of the last day of the shoot with a strange pang in his chest. It’s likely he and Magnus could cross paths again after today, but he doesn’t want them to just cross paths. He’s almost 100% certain Magnus feels the same, but isn’t sure if he’s brave enough to make the leap.

So much for no fear; he was right about being afraid of Magnus Bane, but not because he doesn’t trust him or that he’s a distraction, the past four days have proved the exact opposite. No, he’s afraid that Magnus Bane might break his heart.

He goes about the day the same way as the previous four. It’s an easy afternoon, just a few final shots in front of another plain background in a studio well-lit by natural light. They finish in less than four hours despite Alec’s attempts to prolong everything.

He’s stands by one of the large bay windows shifting through some of photos, the crew long gone, and the last of the hair, makeup and costume teams heading out as well. Izzy sidles up beside him promptly grabbing the camera from his hands and sitting it on the windows ledge.

He turns opening his mouth ready to protest when he sees the serious look in his sister’s eyes.

“No fear,” she says staring him down. He knows what she’s talking about, there’s a chance that the night before after a few too many drinks he’d started spilling his guts about his crush on Magnus to his sister. She’d known already of course, always observant and overly concerned with Alec’s personal life, but she listened all the same.

“Iz-,” Alec starts to protest, but she isn’t having any of it.

“No. Fear.” She says slowly, head tilting to the right where Magnus is still packing up behind the curtain.

Alec sighs, “Fine.”

“Nope, none of that I want to hear you say it.”

Alec sighs again, a little fond, a little annoyed and a lot grateful that his sister is here ensuring he won’t chicken out on this.

“No fear,” he says with surety. Isabelle just smiles in response patting Alec lightly on the cheek like a grandmother would before turning and tossing a farewell wave to Magnus as he steps out from behind the curtain.

“Your sister is an absolute delight,” Magnus says once he reaches Alec hip cocked out to lean against the wall by the window.

“Delight might be stretching it,” Alec says a little too fondly, rolling his eyes as Magnus smiles. The quiet stretches on for a moment, the two of them just looking at each other with soft smiles. He should just do it now, ask him out, no waiting, no hesitation, he opens his mouth to do just that, but his brain decides to spit out something else.

“So, that went well,” he says gesturing broadly to the room at large. He’s such an idiot.

Magnus hums in response, “It did. You know I’ve worked with a lot of photographers the past few years since I really got into all this, but I’ve never worked so well with one before. Most of them seem to think models are all looks, no ideas. It’s refreshing, you’re refreshing.”

He pushes off from the wall stepping a little closer into Alec’s space.

Alec swallows nervously an action that draws Magnus’ attention to his Adam’s apple for a moment before returning back to his eyes.

“Well you have good ideas,” Alec says making Magnus smile. “I mean models are people too, artists really, don’t get me wrong some of them have terrible ideas, but I listen to them nonetheless.”

Magnus laughs using the action to move his body forward another step.

“I think I might know a few of the model to whom you refer,” he chuckles reaching up to fix the folded lapel of Alec’s jacket. Once righted Magnus makes no move to return his hand to his side, instead just stays put gripping lightly onto the fabric.

They’re so close now that barely a step forward and Alec could kiss Magnus. He wants to kiss Magnus. Has never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his entire life, but he knows if they kiss now, they’ll keep kissing and things will get very out of hand very fast. Alec wouldn’t mind things getting out of hand with Magnus, but before they do he needs Magnus to know that Alec’s not just some photographer with a checklist of models that he shoots, sleeps with and never calls again like far too many people in their industry are. That he likes Magnus, really, really likes him.

“Magnus,” Alec whispers though there’s no one else around to hear him, he feels that if he talks any louder he might shatter the precious moment. “I really wanna kiss you right now and I’m pretty sure you want to kiss me too, but before that I need to know that I like you, not just in the professional respect way and definitely not in a casual one night way. I really like you.”

Magnus smiles genuine and bright as he lifts his free hand to grip the other side of Alec’ jacket, Alec’s hands go to Magnus’ waist in response his fingers gripping lightly.

“I really wanna kiss you too,” Magnus whispers back. “And I really like you in a beyond professional respect or casual one night way as well.”

Alec smiles brightly, “Good, that’s good.”

“Very good,” Magnus says before leaning in to close the slight distance between them. Their lips touch and Alec feels like there’s sunshine pouring through his veins.

And four months to the day later when the first copies of the bi-annual fashion issue are delivered to the photographer and model a day before they hit newsstands they arrive at the same address.

Alec stumbles sleepily out of bed to sign for the delivery, haphazardly tossing the issues with their 14-page glossy spread inside on the night stand as he reenters the bedroom slipping back into the warmth of silky gold sheets and his breathtaking boyfriend who instantly snuggles his face back into Alec’s chest still sound asleep and battling the jetlag from his return trip to Tokyo.

They’ll look at the magazine later he muses as he pulls Magnus a little tighter to his body. He knows what the photos look like is well aware of how stunning Magnus looks in them and has seen and edited a few thousand variations of each one, including the gorgeous profile shot of Magnus that sits on the desk in his office that no magazine will ever see.

Plus he has the real life version of Magnus right there in his arms, which not even Alec’s best photographs can truly capture the vision of.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, those photos of Magnus that Alec first sees are based off the ones Harry did last year and looked fine as hell in. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
